In a blissful sigh as you fall asleep
by aheartmadefullmetal16
Summary: In response to an anon prompt on tumblr. Riza Hawkeye doesn't respond too well to laughing gas and a dentist's work, and it's Roy's responsibility to take care of her. Oneshot, Royai, post Promised Day.


_**A/N:** This was in response to an anon prompt on tumblr. The prompt list this came from is the same one as "Loud, so everyone can hear"._

* * *

"All right, Lieutenant, let's go," Roy sighed. He slid his arms under Riza's body; she was lolled against the headrest in the passenger seat of her car. She giggled, something that was so out of character that Roy froze for a moment, torn between laughing and kissing her right there. _Better not,_ he thought wildly, a short blast of a chuckle expelling from his mouth. He lifted his lieutenant into his arms and took great care to not do anything that she would later remember and consider inappropriate or risky. Roy simply held her close, making sure no part of her knocked against the frame of the car as he shut the door.

That morning, Riza had requested to leave early; she had to get a tooth drilled and filled that afternoon. Roy had agreed on one condition: that he go with her. At her protests, he had gently reminded her of what had happened the last time they put her on laughing gas, which shut her up immediately. She had fumed for the rest of the day. To the rest of the office, he merely wanted to make sure she got home in one piece after being disoriented by the anaesthetic. To the both of them, those reasons were the same, but he also just felt paranoid in the wake of the Promised Day. He still detested leaving her alone for any extended period of time, though he knew he was being ridiculous.

Shifting Riza around a bit, he carefully opened the doors to Riza's apartment building and took her up the stairs. His lieutenant was light despite her well-muscled build, so Roy had no trouble carrying her. As some point she had fallen asleep against his shoulder, but he didn't mind. He welcomed the trust she had for him, even if she wasn't in her right mind at the moment. Eventually they reached her apartment, and Roy moved Riza around to rest against his shoulder while he precariously fumbled in his uniform pockets for the key. After a few tense moments in which she wobbled in his arms, he got the door open, and stepped inside.

Closing the door behind him, Roy sighed. _Finally,_ he thought wearily. The day had most certainly taken its toll; it seemed that there were mountains on top of mountains of paperwork after the Promised Day. He had expected it, but that knowledge hadn't made getting through it any better. Hayate's eyes shone in the darkness, and he padded over, his claws scratching against the floor. Avoiding stepping on the dog, Roy found the light switch easily; after all the nights he and his lieutenant had spent together, he had become quite familiar with the layout of her apartment. He set Riza down on her bed gingerly, arranging her limbs into some semblance of a comfortable sleeping position. Hayate took his usual place, curling up at the foot of the bed. Roy removed Riza's coat, boots, firearm belt, and concealed carry holsters, but left the rest of her clothes untouched. He knew she would be uncomfortable when she woke up, but he was not without a sense of decency. Plus, if she woke up while he was undressing her, he knew he could expect a fierce punch to the jaw, and his lieutenant never held back there.

Once Riza was settled, Roy took off his boots, coat, and ignition gloves. He still hadn't quite gotten used to the fact that he technically no longer needed them; putting them on was a habit. The sun was just setting, and his stomach rumbled uncomfortably, but he was much too tired to cook something now. Besides, he didn't want to wake Riza up. She needed the sleep; they both did. He folded his discarded coat and gloves and placed them on the chair next to the bed and stretched his tense limbs, yawning hugely. _I'll just take a little nap, then make us some food,_ Roy concluded. He yawned again and carefully slipped into bed next to Riza, pulling her close to him gently. Her body fit against his perfectly, and he simply sighed in content.

Just as he was drifting off to sleep, he heard Riza sigh something that made his whole body glow with adoration.

"I love you."

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Leave a review! :)_


End file.
